Power Craves More
by Y0Y0ILLUSER
Summary: Plans are made and evil is done. Once tasted more is desired. In the end, who will be the one known as the hero?
1. Monitoring

Dan:-grabbing Yoyo by the throat strangling her- HOW DARE YOU! i am not that weak! that fic u wrote was a complete….

Yoyo: choking…not…breathing…ack….-tries to take a deep breath and points-…what's that?

Dan:-stops and turns-what?

Yoyo:is that a group of nuns walking a bunch a kids down a crosswalk in a town of expensive and large houses waaaaaay far that way?-rubs her neck-

Dan:NOT for long…-flies off-

Yoyo:well now…onto this actual fic….lol…i was pondering which one of my ideas i wanted to do…and I wanted to start a chapter story….so I decided to do my very darker one…and as u saw…Dan is not happy about my earlier one shot and he is not happy about this one…im thinking as this one goes the rating WILL change…but first I have to see if anyone likes it…read and review, I don't mind flames, tell me what u think!onto the story!

"Power Craves More"

There was one word that could describe the room that Vlad was presently in, and that was monitors. Everywhere you looked there were screens depicting some far off scene that he could watch from the comfort of his home. From the ceiling to just about the floor the monitors displayed varies images of one small town that he was so interested in. Sitting comfortable in a large office chair he gently rocked back and forth with the strength of one foot, the other crossed over; his eyes currently glued to a few screens in particular. These were the ones he watched the most, for they gave him a view into the heart of his deepest longing's life. There was his desire, standing over a blender, her face twisted in a look of deep contemplation as she attempted to fix the much hassled looking device. Vlad smiled to himself, one of his very few sincere smiles, and continued to watch. He was quite proud of himself for rigging up his little "windows into his soon to be life" as he so put it. It allowed him to be able to see whatever was going on in the entire town, and no one knew the location of any of his hidden cameras. He was especially pleased with getting them into the Fenton home, not even the little ghost boy had any idea what his older nemesis was capable of. As he sat back to continue watching Maddie tinker about, attempting to change the fruit masher into some sort of ghost masher, his eyes trailed to one screen in the corner. There was his love's son, the one that was just like him. He was sitting with his two friends, seemingly in the middle of a conversation. It wasn't until Vlad realized what the conversation was about that he straightened up and turned his full attention to the teens. Their young voices rang out clear as Vlad listened with sudden interest.

"Come on Danny, it isn't that bad…Look, everyone is alive and you are in no way becoming evil…"

"Tucker's right….You beat him, well yourself…I mean…ugh…Well whatever I mean you won! You even got some new power right? So stop letting it get to you, it's been over a week already…"

Danny wasn't looking at them; his eyes traced the lines on his poorly made bed. Vlad raised an eyebrow. What were they speaking of? Evil, new power, what about them still being alive? He stood and walked over. Danny looked up to his friends and Vlad saw such an amount of sorrow and pain in his eyes that it took him by surprise. What had happened to them that it caused so much damage to the poor boy?

"I know….but it's just that he was what I was supposed to become and…"

Danny raised his hand as Sam and Tucker attempted to butt in, his face full of seriousness beyond his age.

"Listen, we all know that my future self was how I was going to end up, but I changed that….Which means that I may or may not become evil…But that's a possibility that I cant just ignore, and not only that…Even if I don't there is still the fact that he is out there….now that my future is different he exists beyond it, and I keep thinking about what happens if he may get out…"

Danny lowered his head to stare at the floor, his friends sat next to him, unsure what to say. Sam kept opening her mouth but no words came out. It was Tucker that broke the silence.

"Your future evil self is locked away in Clockworks tower….Stop fretting about the what ifs and relax! We both can't stand seeing you act like this, its time you stopped thinking about what had happened and work on this new future of yours!"

Tucker nudged Sam who perked up at his words, she joined in quickly, hoping to stray Danny's mind from his plaguing thoughts.

"Exactly, I….I got a new television yesterday and I was wondering if we could all go try it out together…Are you in Danny?"

Both looked at him with big plastered on grins, Danny couldn't help but break out into one of his own as he looked at them. Shaking his head he stood up and opened his bedroom door.

"Alright you two, lets go try it out, even though I know your parents are just gonna get an even bigger one next week Sam….And guys…"

They both stood up and came over to him, all three smiling now.

"Thanks…."

The three bustled out of Danny's room and moved along the monitors as they walked out and on their way to Sam's house. But Vlad was no longer watching them. His hand rubbed absentmindedly against his chin as his mind raced. An evil version of Daniel that existed beyond time, this was most interesting indeed. Vlad wished he could learn more about what had happened, but now that he had this information he was going to use it. Perhaps this future version would care to join him? If not then he could be of use somehow. His lips spread in a devious smile as some form of a plan began creeping up in his mind. Perhaps there was a way he could have everything….

Yoyo:well?this is my very first chapter fic im doing…I hope I don't blow it!my last little one shot about Dan…-looks around quickly then sighs in relief-it didn't get very many reviews so im hoping to do better this time…..i wish my writing was greater than it is…but oh well…this fic is ONLY beginning, i have many plans for this one!

Dan:YOYO!there was NO town with houses and nuns and children anywhere that way!

Yoyo:eep!um…hehe…see u next chapter readers!-runs off quickly-


	2. Heart filled conversations

**Yoyo: -Cowering behind a rock- well...I'm still hiding from Dan, he's seriously mad at me...but I did get a new chapter set up! Yay! I was told I should organize things better so I hope that I'm doing so...trial and error ya know? Me the owner of nothing...cuz if I did I'd make these things happen in the show instead of writing about it...lol...this is my first chapter story...read and review, flame even, I don't care...yadda yadda...And thank you to all who reviewed! I am grateful to you and take everything you say to heart!**

**Dan: YOYO!WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Yoyo:Oh no!-hides-Onto the fic!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.2 "Heart filled conversations"**

Laying on his bed Danny rolled over and smashed his face into his pillow. Trying to will himself to sleep wasn't working. Sleep was something he had come to miss since his days of being a super hero began. Now was one of the few nights where he wasn't out fighting ghosts and yet all he could do was toss and turn. Returning to laying on his back he rested his head on his hands. He almost wished his ghost sense would go off, then at least he wouldn't be stuck by himself. Or rather, stuck by himself inside his mind. It wasn't that he hadn't gotten over the events with his future self, no, it was more than that. Seeing just how evil he could actually be, the things he did, the things he could do...

Danny covered his eyes with one hand. Why was it eating him up inside? Tucker and Sam were worried that he still blamed himself for the future he almost had, and in a way he did. But if they only knew what went through his head, the truth as to why he couldn't let go. He was scared that even his best friends would look upon him in horror, and then leave him, just because he couldn't let these thoughts pass by. Lifting his hand up he looked at the ceiling, only to find all he could see was blue. The familiar mist floated from his mouth and over his head like a swirling, milky cloud, and then came the also just as familiar chill that ran down his spine, a cold that he still could not get used to, even after all this time. A ghost was nearby. Groaning he sat up, cursing himself for even thinking about wanting to fight ghosts earlier. He hoped it was someone extremely easy, like the Box Ghost, so he could be in and out with plenty of time to sleep afterward. Or rather, plenty of time for tossing and turning praying he could sleep.

Standing up on his bed he crouched down preparing to change and get it all over with. A knock and a voice at his door sent him instead diving to close it as the person on the other side peeked in.

"Danny? You awake? Don't worry, its me Jazz..."

She stepped in to find Danny moaning on the ground rubbing his aching butt. He picked up the offending item that he had tripped on while trying to run to the door. It was the Sam replica wig that Tucker had worn to try and fool Mr. Lancer while Sam went to the circus Gothica preview. The memories of that time suddenly came to him, some more clear than others. More than anything he could remember the emotions that he had felt behind what had happened, how he seemed to...

Jazz waved a hand in front of his face. He looked at her as if she wasn't even there. Like he was lost inside himself.

"Hello? Earth to Danny?"

Blinking Danny realized his sister was in front of him, he let out a big rush of air. Giving one last glance at the wig he tossed it aside and turned back to her. She seemed strangely quiet, just staring at him with a slight frown. It kind of freaked him out.

Why do I even have that?" he mumbled. "Um hi Jazz, what's the matter?"

He hoped it had nothing to do with the events that had happened. If everyone stopped bringing it up he might be able to start forgetting about it, although he figured that would never happen. Jazz smiled at him when he noticed her, then made herself comfortable be sitting on the edge of his bed, a bit unnerved by just what a slob her younger brother could be. But now was not the time to bring that argument up.

"Danny, I've been worried about you. Now that I know about your secret I want to be here to help. Don't worry, I promise not to send you to some student psychiatrist this time. But you've been so moody and unhappy. Promise me that you will come to me when you want to talk?"

She hoped that by trying to not seem like a pushy, over protective big sister then he would feel more comfortable to open up to her, and she had been feeling that they were becoming closer now that they shared his big secret from their parents. She was the only one of his family that could protect him if needed to, and that gave her a sense of pride, and also a new look at her once thought dorky little brother. He was still a dork she said to herself as she watched him mull over her words, but she had never known him to care so much for others. He didn't have to go out and fight for everyone, with half the town unsure whether they even liked him or not, but he did. He had done more in his short time as a half ghost than most people do in their entire lives. In the future she was going to have to write a book about his life and all he had done.

"I'll call it _My Brother the Hero, _or something like that" she said aloud, not realizing Danny was staring at her with funny look on his face.

"What about me?"

"Oh, nothing...I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about things, you know...About what had happened, and how you feel. Stuff like that..."

Jazz gave him a big smile, he cocked an eyebrow. She was being a tad weird, but perhaps it was her way of trying to ask him if he wanted to talk to her without over doing it. He smiled and sat down on his bed beside her.

I'm sorry for how I've been, sometimes it still gets to me, the fact that I was destined to be evil that is. I'm doing better now...But I still cant help but think about it. I'm sure that as more time goes by I'll stop fretting about it and be done with the "what ifs" as Tucker says."

It was his turn to give her a bigger than needed smile. He wondered it would convince her. She nodded at what he said, seeming to accept his answer. The blue mist floated out of his mouth again, reminding him that a ghost was still out there somewhere. He looked at Jazz for a moment and stood up.

"Don't worry brother, I'll keep an eye out for mom and dad while you're gone, beat that ghost up real good and come home safe." she kissed him on the forehead. "Let's talk again sometime when you feel ready..."

She walked over to the door and watched him go through his transformation. Since she had first seen it she had been shocked to witness the changes he went through from human to ghost. But even now it still seemed to amaze her every time she saw it. Gone was the dark hair and bright blue eyes of her younger brother, in their place the brilliant white hair and flashing green eyes of the ghost hero, Danny Phantom. He stood up tall and smiled at her. A strange confidence looked to come over his features when he switched to his symbol adorned side.

"You know kissing me on the head is so ew right?" he chuckled and floated up to the ceiling. "I'll get you back for that..."

With that he disappeared from her sight. Jazz shut the door behind her and went to her room, ready to spring into her role as a member of "Team Phantom" if needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

His sense took him to hovering over an old store that had been boarded up. Poking his head through a wall he saw boxes floating around. So it was the Box Ghost, figures as he was the only one who would go haunt someplace useless and full of, well, boxes. There was scuffling coming out of a large box as it floated by, the Box Ghost sprang up out of it, having noticed Danny.

I am the BOX GHOST! Beware my power over all that is square and...Oh never mind..."

The Box Ghost dropped his hands to his sides after his dishearted attempt at shouting his favorite speech to his foe. He floated over to another box and started tossing things out of it, peering at each item closely for a moment, as if considering something. Now this got Danny's attention, the Box Ghost was one of his extremely repetitive enemies. Actually, he was more of a nuisance than an actual foe, but now he wasn't even trying.

"I don't know if I'm interrupting anything important, but that was so not like how you normally do things." Danny kept himself in the same spot in the air right next to him, curious as to what was with the Box Ghost. "Not to pry or anything, but care to tell me what's wrong?"

The Box Ghost held up an old scarf in Danny's face. It smelled of dust and brought tears to his eyes.

" Do you think she might like this? No, that wont do..." he tossed it away and kept digging. " I am the Box Ghost! It should not be SO hard to find the one gift for my TRUE love!"

Wait, true love? Don't tell me, Danny smacked his forehead. Did the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost still get together, in his time? Did that mean then that they would still have a daughter, the Box Lunch child? He shuddered unknowingly at the thought of that, but watched the Box Ghost rant and throw things around. His future had been changed, so why were those two getting together anyway? Perhaps just because he wasn't turning evil didn't mean that certain things wouldn't still happen. He hoped that the Box Ghost wasn't going to end up as he did in Dan's time, if anyone had turned out better by his evil sides presence it was the Box Ghost.. Maybe he should try and help him. It was better if it meant he avoided any kind of hitting and pain on both of them, well in the Box Ghost's case, Danny doing the hitting and pain.

" So um, what are you looking for and why?"

Danny started looking through a box next to him, showing off things to see if the Box Ghost would approve, all rejected.

" For my love, it MUST be perfect. For she is with child and I shall SOON be a father, the present I find is to ask her to WED!" he seemed to get hysterical suddenly. "I have never been with ANOTHER! How do I act? What DO I do?"

He grabbed Danny by the collar and shook him. Great, Danny thought, he was only fourteen and yet here he was, having to help a soon to be father with commitment issues. Not only that, but it was the Box Ghost! Something about this just felt weird. He brushed him off and started naming off things he felt were normal gifts exchanged between loved ones.

" There's flowers, candy, cards, jewelry, stuffed animals..."

"None of those show how I feel! It must be a GIFT of my devotion TO her!"

The Box Ghost was floating around shouting to the heavens. Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but what does one give a crazy food obsessed ghost? Something that would show how much they cared, by really knowing what she liked. Then it hit him. Danny grabbed the Box Ghost and reeled him around.

" A meatloaf! Make her a meatloaf! If you want to show her exactly how much you love her than give her something from your heart! She loves meat right? Well what better why to express how you feel and ask her to be yours than with a gift only you can give her!"

He stared at him for a moment, wondering if his words got through the thick skull of his blundering foe. Then the Box Ghost's face lit up.

" That's it! I'll give her a GIFT that she would never have gotten from anyone else! That will show her how I FEEL!"

The Box Ghost wrapped Danny in a large, crushing hug. Danny felt himself go numb. He tried to wriggle his way out of the box obsessed ghost's grasp, but that only caused the arms around him to squeeze tighter. His face matched the color of his assailant's suspenders when the Box Ghost finally let go, he gasped for air and floated away from him.

"Glad...to be...of...help." Danny managed to choke. "Now, are u done here? You should probably get back to your ahem, lovely fiancé and work on her gift..."

"That's right! I must be OFF now! I thank you for your ASSISTANCE! This does not mean that you shall not face the WRATH of my cardboard minions the NEXT time we meet!

The Box Ghost had returned to his abnormal ways so it seemed, Danny just smiled, looking forward to going home the second the Box Ghost left. The Box Ghost grabbed Danny's hand and shook it, making Danny flop up and down in the air.

"You MUST come to our wedding now that you've HELPED me so! In fact, I SHALL make you my BEST man!"

All Danny could do was stare at the Box Ghost in disbelief, he wanted him to be the best man? As in attend a wedding filled with his enemies, all ready to blast him the second after he had handed over the ring. Danny kept thinking about this after the Box Ghost had left. He wondered what else would be similar to the original timeline.

"One things for certain though, Dan's locked up in a thermos at Clockworks place and no ones dead!"

He told himself this, reassuring the facts in his mind. Everything was okay now. Danny passed through the roof of the now silent and ghost less store, he looked out over the town and saw the sun peeking its head over the horizon. Helping the Box Ghost took much longer than defeating him it seemed. With a deep sigh knowing there would be no sleep for him again tonight Danny started off for home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clockwork? Who is this Clockwork?"

Plasmius spoke aloud after he saw that Danny had left. There was still more he needed to find out. An evil version, now this being called Clockwork...and still the fact that they kept mentioning everyone dying. What had he missed? His plan was still forming, but not knowing where to find young Daniel's darker self had placed him at a downfall, so he had decided on following the boy in hopes of knowing more, and as long as he thought his ghost sense was from other ghosts then there was no worry about him being found out. He didn't want to hurt the poor boy just yet, not until he had everything set up at least. Swiping his cape behind him he set off for his home, it was high time he visited this Clockwork himself...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoyo: Okay, okay...to one friend in particular...I know the chapter WAS going to be called "Wedding...Beware!"...but that one made more sense...now to the readers...some of u may ponder, well that seemed all random and not of much importance...I assure u...everything is made to fit together...thank u for reading! Ta ta till next chapter! -goes back to hiding from Dan-**


End file.
